


5 times Bones nearly cried because of Jim Kirk, and the one time he did

by forever_bright



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_bright/pseuds/forever_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since Bones had cared about someone enough to be this annoyed at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Bones nearly cried because of Jim Kirk, and the one time he did

**One.**

It had been a long time since Bones had cared about someone enough to be this annoyed at them. Jim Kirk was a smart-mouthed, arrogant disaster and the kid hadn’t found the transition to the Academy easy. McCoy told him over and over that Jim should be grateful for all the free medical attention he got from Bones, but really, he wasn’t going to let his friend walk around with a fractured jaw and raw knuckles. No matter how often he opened his door to find Jim in various levels of pain and drunkenness, slurring something along the lines of ‘he started it, really, I was having a quiet drink…’.

This time, though, it was more than just cuts and bruises. Bones suspected that someone had left Jim at his door, because it didn’t seem possible that the other man had gotten there by himself. There was a nasty, deep cut under his hair that had left his pale face covered in blood and McCoy guessed it had been caused by a bottle hitting Jim’s head with a great deal of force. There was an assortment of other scrapes on his face and an inspection of his torso had revealed bruises consistent with being kicked repeatedly. Currently, Bones was trying to reset one of Kirk’s fingers, which was been dislocated so badly that the bone had broken through the skin. He’d already ruled out internal bleeding.

‘Damn it, Jim, damnit to hell. Why the hell can’t you just keep your god damn mouth shut!’ Bones muttered and cursed under his breath, trying in vain to keep some professional detachment, even as his hands shook a little with every strained breath of his friend.

‘If you die on me, Jim, I swear…’ McCoy growled, taking a steadying himself as he felt rechecked Jim’s stomach for the signs of ruptured blood vessels.

‘M’no, stop.’

Bones stopped moving his hands in shock, he’d been unaware that Kirk was still conscious. By the blood coating his face, the doctor had assumed he had been knocked out.

‘Jim? Jim, listen, just-‘

‘No, p-please,’ Jim coughed heavily, his body curling into itself as he continued whimpering almost incoherently, ‘I wn’t scream, m’sorry, ple’se…I won’t scream…’

Looking down at the terrified boy on his bed, Bones felt his insides go cold. He quickly snatched his hands back, wishing he’d never heard those words come out of Jim’s mouth. As he went to press the Comm connection on the wall, McCoy was surprised to feel a lump growing in his throat. Swallowing it angrily, he jabbed the button on the wall, his hands getting increasingly less steady.

‘This is Doctor McCoy, I need medical assistance in my quarters.’

\--

 **Two.**

It was Joanna’s birthday. Bones was sitting in his room at the Academy, trying desperately to do some work, but had been staring blankly at the PADD in his hand for almost an hour. He’d started off thinking about his daughter, then moved to his ex-wife and was currently cataloguing his own depressing existence. He was startled when the door to his room opened and Jim came bounding in, a giant grin on his face.

‘Fucking aced it, Bones, didn’t I tell you? I said I could drink that Klingon under the table last night and still do my emergency procedure exam this morning.’

‘Fantastic, Jim. Can you leave me alone now?’ said Bones, dropping his PADD onto the bed and running his hands through his hair with a sigh.

‘Aw, c’mon, lighten up,’ scoffed Jim, his large grin unaffected. ‘I think I deserve some congratulations here.’

‘Congratulations,’ said McCoy wearily, getting to his feet. He couldn’t play Jim’s games today.

‘Want come out for a drink?’

‘No.’

‘I’ve got these two _amazing_ girls waiting on the other side of town, Bones, and you’re depressing me, sitting his this room all day. Let’s go!’

‘No, Jim, leave me alone. Go enjoy yours girls.’

‘Oh, I will,’ grinned Kirk, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Shaking his head, still smiling, he spun around to walk out, ‘I swear, Bones, you’re so boring sometimes. I don’t know why I put up with you.’

He left the room and McCoy looked after him. Watching Jim Kirk walk happily away from him made his chest tighten and his eyes sting a little. Angry and embarrassed, Bones picked up the PADD off the bed and threw in at the door Jim had just exited.

\--

 **Three.**

They had drunk more than usual. In Jim’s case, that was simply dangerous. For McCoy, it just meant as opposed to his preferred general fuzziness, he currently couldn’t focus on the computer terminal long enough to tell the time. They were settled on the floor; McCoy was sprawled against a chair and Jim was sitting with his knees up against his chest.

‘Fuck it, Jim, where did you get this stuff?’ Bones said, hoping his words weren’t as slurred as his thoughts.

‘Guy in the export part of, um, thing,’ frowned Jim, clearly mentally groping for the right word.

‘Huh. Great.’

‘Bones, Bones, Bones,’ Jim almost giggled at his nickname for McCoy. ‘Did I tell you about the last time I got arrested?’

‘Nope,’ said McCoy, eyes trailing distractedly over Jim’s lips as he spoke.

‘Well, see, it was funny. I was driving,’ Jim demonstrated this by pretending to turn the ignition chip on his bike, ‘and I was waiting, um stopped at a red intersection. This guy in a speeder behind me…he kept getting closer and closer and closer. I was like ‘woah’ and then I just let go through the intersection, ‘cos this guy was all over me.’

McCoy raised an eyebrow at the turn of phrase, but let Jim keep talking. While he listening he was fingering the bottle they had been drinking out of, playing with the top and remembering what Kirk looked like with his mouth wrapped around it.

‘Anyway. Anyway,’ Jim was staring at Bones intently, but was having a lot of trouble sitting still without wavering. ‘I took off. And then, like ten metres down the road, I get pulled over by the guy behind me! He was fucking police, Bones, and got me for running the intersection!’

It was more the adorable look of indignation on Jim’s face rather than the story that made McCoy snort with laughter. Bones found it so cute to see the gung-ho Jim Kirk looking so affronted. He kept laughing as Jim pouted and had to hold tightly onto the chair as the rough laughter kept coming.

‘Serves…serves you right, Jim.’

Bones was so amused that he had to keep a grip on the chair for support as he leant forward, still laughing, as Jim looked more and more huffy. That didn’t agree with his head, though, and his vision lurched dangerously when he tried to sit back up.

‘Oh, damn,’ he groaned and quickly pulled himself towards the bathroom. As he leant over the sink, trying desperately not to throw up, McCoy wiped his slightly damp eyes, an amused grin still on his face

\--

 **Four.**

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

‘Have you got him yet?’

‘Doctor McCoy, as I have already informed you, I will contact you if the Captain is recovered from the surface.’

‘When he’s recovered, damnit, you green blooded-‘

‘Spock out.’

McCoy growled, loudly, wishing he were on the bridge so he could show the Vulcan where to stick it.

Jim would be back, he would.

‘Doctor-’

‘Get out!’ snapped McCoy, not caring if the person who had just come through the door was having a heart attack. The crewman quickly retreated.

Bones began pacing around the small room, flexing his hands as he desperately wished he had something to throw or hit. He walked until he met a wall and then spun around, letting out a harsh breath. _Fuck_.

‘McCoy to bridge,’ he said loudly. He received a quick response.

‘Doctor, we haven’t found him. This is an irrelevant use of the Comms. Spock out.’

Spock’s calm voice made McCoy’s eye twitch. He stopped walking and felt a wave of anxiety hit him at the idea that the captain may not be rescued. That he might never see Jim again. To insult him, antagonise him, kiss him…

 _Fuck_.

Being a doctor, Bones knew the symptoms of a panic attack. He was sweating inside his uniform and suddenly was hyper-aware that he was standing in Space. Big, empty Space. His chest was beginning to ache and he felt…felt…

With shaking hands, McCoy felt for the wall and slid down against it. He pulled his knees into his chest and tried desperately to calm himself down. He only got more dizzy, though.

Jim, God, please be okay.

Bones felt hot, horrible tears rising through his chest. He pressed his palms into his eyes desperately and tried to force them down, then heard – slightly distantly – Spock’s voice. He sounded relieved.

‘Doctor? Are you there? We’ve found Captain Kirk. He’s fine. We’re sending him to you now.’

With trembling fingers, McCoy pushed himself away from the wall, standing up. He swallowed. He had a job to do.

\--

 **Five.**

Bones had his lips pressed against Jim’s neck, panting roughly into the slick skin as they moved against each other. Jim’s fingers were holding, sometimes slipping down, his back and Bones shuddered as his nerves jumped beneath his skin. They rutted into each other; gasping and grunting. Jim was against the wall - one leg hooked around the back of McCoy’s thigh as he desperately pushed his groin against the Doctor’s. Their chests bumped together unevenly, the erratic thrusting from both of them making the whole thing messy and uncoordinated.

Jim’s hands had found a secure grip on Bones shoulder blades and he was slamming himself against Bones frantically, trying to push himself to the edge. He was swearing unconsciously; his lips caressing, teasing and biting Bones ear. McCoy gripped Jim’s waist and exhaled hard into his neck. His lips slid against skin as the pace of their thrusts increased. A tight, hot wave was rising through Bones and his orgasm ripped through him as he frantically, unashamedly moved himself against Jim. He bit down on his Captain’s throat to stop himself yelling.

Even as it faded, as Jim continued to rut hard against him, Bones felt an odd stirring in the back of his throat. He breathed out hard, catching his breath and tried to swallow the sensation. As Jim came, clinging to Bones as he rode it out with moan, the Doctor held him tight and pressed a gentle kiss to Kirk’s neck that the other man didn’t notice.

\--

 **And one time he did.**

The gigging nurses McCoy had somehow ended up spending his evening with were beginning to get on his nerves. That was fairly predictable, considering Bones had never met a giggling woman could stand to spend more than five minutes with. Despite her massive flaws and vindictive personality, his ex-wife had never giggled.

He’d been here 3 minutes and already wished he’d bought sedative to spike their drinks.

‘And the _Captain_.’

They all broke out in fresh giggles, as though the statement was self-explanatory. One of them must have noticed his raised eyebrow.

‘Doctor, come on, the man is dreamy.’

‘And dangerous,’ added another one, smiling wickedly.

There was more giggling.

Distinctly uncomfortable with the company and the conversation, McCoy prepared to make his excuses and leave the group. Then the youngest girl, who was only completing her first week on the Enterprise, leaned in with an excited expression. Clearly this was some sort of women-signal for gossip, McCoy realised, as the other also leaned in with expectant faces. Bones didn’t care if they saw him rolling his eyes.

‘I’ve heard,’ began the ensign, bursting with the thrill of being the centre of attention, ‘the Captain isn’t afraid of a little quality time with the crew, either. Ensign Javis said she saw Captain Kirk and Lieutenant T-’

McCoy got up and left before she finished the sentence. The women didn’t notice, too busy listening to the indecent rumours about what their Captain did in the jefferies tubes after hours.

McCoy couldn’t deal with it tonight.

He’d heard the rumours before, hundreds of times both on the Enterprise and at the Academy. Back then, he knew they were true because Jim loved to boast. More recently, he’d been afraid to ask, in case they still were. He didn’t have a monopoly on Jim’s affections. He hadn’t even kissed the man, for God’s sake, but…

But. _But_. That was all the Doctor could think.

He decided to head back to the ship. Bones had only been shepherded to the bar by the women; he had had little intension of using his shore leave there. In fact, he’d just worked his second triple shift in three days and had only gotten 3 hours sleep in that time because the environmental systems had been busted.

McCoy couldn’t deal with this tonight.

He finished off the drink in his hand and left. Returning to the Enterprise, he walked past sick-bay to check no-one was dying and headed towards his quarters. He was at the door, when-

‘Bones!’ called out Jim, jogging down the corridor.

‘What?’ grunted McCoy, not in the mood for Jim Kirk and his smile and his perfect mouth and….

‘You going to bed? Man, it’s like 2100 or something.’

‘You’re a god damn genius, Jim, congratulations,’ replied Bones, voice rough with angry sarcasm. Jim seemed to deflate a little at his tone.

‘Ligthen up, Bones.’

‘Fuck off, _Captain_.’

Not Jim. No tonight.

He didn’t have the right to be angry. Jim could screw whomever he liked and undoubtedly did. He didn’t have the right, but Bones was furious.

‘Woah,’ said Jim, sounding more than a little hurt at the blunt rejection, ‘What’s gotten into you?’

Bones merely stepped inside and closed the door, but wasn’t surprised when Kirk over-rode his door lock and followed him.

‘Seriously, Bones, you alright?’

Jim’s sincere, quiet concern was worse than anything. Bones gritted his teeth, but couldn’t stop myself saying the bitter words.

‘Go fuck someone, okay, go fuck an ensign or the whole damn ship and leave me alone. Then we can both be fuckin’ happy.’

Bones closed his eyes after he said it. He didn’t want to see Jim’s disturbingly blue eyes looking amused and if there was a fist flying at his face, he’d rather not see that either. There was silence.

Then soft, questioning lips brushed over his and Leonard McCoy had never known Jim Kirk could be that gentle.

‘The only person I want to fuck is you, Bones,’ he said calmly. Bones stared at him, with his bright, ocean blue eyes and…

Fuck. He was going to…fuck.

‘Bones?’

Desperately embarrassed, Bones turned away. He tried to swallow the feeling, the hot lump in his throat. The pooling in his eyes and the sting at the back of his mouth.

‘Are you _crying_?’

Jim sounded genuinely alarmed. Frustrated, still unable to force down the tears, McCoy swung around kissed him hard and fast. He kept kissing Jim, even was the tears dripped from his eyes and wet both their cheeks. Jim pulled back gently, but with a wicked grin forming on his face.

‘Woah, this must be pretty embarrassing for you…’

Growling lowly, McCoy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand pulled Jim forward for another kiss, making sure to bite his lip.


End file.
